Cabinets, furniture and the like are often shipped long distances from the point of manufacture to the point of sale or installation. While steps are taken to protect the items during shipment, including packing the items in cardboard boxes or the like, damage can occur. For example, with kitchen or other installed cabinets, components are manufactured in a factory-type setting and shipped to the site of location. During shipment they may be moved several times at warehouses at either end of the shipment and also may be moved during shipment from one container or truck to another. Even after arriving at the site of installation, the components can be handled many times prior to installation. When damage occurs, long delays can result in obtaining a replacement part or component, which can delay final installation of the modular cabinetry. Repairs can be both time consuming and costly.
Even after shipping has been completed, damage can occur as components are being installed. For example, often it is necessary to move cabinets around the installation site, sometimes after the outer box has been removed. During shipping, handling and installation, one of the more vulnerable areas of a cabinet is the edge corner of the cabinet. The corner edge along the top or bottom edge forms a point that can be easily damaged as the cabinet is moved. Even minor sliding of the cabinet can cause damage.
Similar problems are experienced with stand-alone furniture, such as shelving units, bedroom furniture including bureaus, dressers and the like. Such pieces are handled many times between departure from the site of original manufacture and shipment to the final delivery at the location of the buyer. Repeated handling increases the opportunity for damage to occur.
Various protectors have been used in the past for corner edge protection. However, some have been difficult to install and have not stayed in proper position without the use of fasteners or the like. Using fasteners such as nails, staples or screws to attach a protector is undesirable. Even if the fastener is placed in an inconspicuous place, more visible areas can be damaged when the fastener is removed. Installing and removing fasteners is time-consuming. Self-fastening protectors in the form of a simple right-angle channel are known, but do not stay in position well and can not be used if a corner gusset or other strengthening piece is provided near the corner.
What is needed in the art is an edge corner protector that is easy to install quickly, stays in position during shipping and handling, is easy to remove when necessary, and that accommodates corner gussets and other frame and strengthening members in the corner of cabinets, furniture and the like.